Total Drama Randomness
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: Couldn't think of any better title but its my spin on the series, send in your OC's and you just might be able to get your Character in the story, and send in your ideas for challenges, love, humor, ansgt, avendure, and lots, lots of drama!
1. send in YOUR OC's

**Intro!**

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Season 2 redone!" A peppy young blonde who hair in two low pig tails that reached to mid back exclaimed clapping her hands together.

A girl with charcoal colored hair slapped a hand to her face, "Lindsay that's not the actual name of the new Total Drama show!" The Asian looking girl shouted at her co-host.

Lindsay stuck out her lower lip and her powder blue eyes seemed to be downcast, "Sorry Heather," She mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, but this is Total Drama Randomness! You see after Total Drama World Tour Chris retired from the show and the show went under when they tried to get another host so they cancelled it! But 10 years later, me being from the old show along with Lindsay who grew some brains in the long absence, have been asked to host and we gracely excepted!" Heather spoke with an evil smirk on her face.

"Um Heather, like how are we going to have a show when we have like no contestants?" Lindsay asked thinking this as a smart question.

Heather face palmed, "Well Lindsiot, there is a reason why we are talking about the show to get other people to send in their OC's so we can start the show!" She hissed at the blonde who still seemed confused, Heather didn't think it was worth it, so she turned back to the camera, "Now like I said to Lindsay, we would like it if you sent in your OC's for this story so we can get the show up and going again! So if you would please," Lindsay gasped, "What?" heather snapped.

"You said the magical word!" Lindsay exclaimed jumping up and down.

Heather shot her a look that could kill, "shut up," Lindsay instantly stopped bouncing and stared at the ground, "thank you, now just follow the criteria below and you could have your OC in the show!" And with that the show faded to black.

**Outlining!**

Name: (First, and last)

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Stereotype:

Hair: (Color, length, type, style, etc.)

Eye: (Color, large small, regular)

Height/Weight:

Body Shape: (Only if girl, if guy say like lanky, scrawny, muscular, etc.)

Personality:

Grades:

Fav. Class:

Hometown:

Current Location:

History:

Family:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Crush: (What are they into?)

Who would they hang with?:

Everyday wear:

Swim Wear:

Pajamas:

Formal Wear:

Health: (Allergies)

Ideas for challenges: (this is a requirement)

**Ok after I the producer (Pinkkpurplepeople or Ronnie) I will PM you or if you aren't a user of Fanfiction then you'll have to just tune back in to find out, sorry dudes :D ahaha and yeah three spots are already filled and only 19 are left all I'm doing now is waiting on you to send in your characters :D tehe. Please and thank you dudes.**

**Love **

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	2. The Final Contestants

Characters So far:

1)Victoria 'Vikki' Harris- The Slut

2)Riliegh 'Ri' De Pablo- The Preppy Rich Chick

3)Tan Asani- Always having fun surfing environmentalist

4)Mariah Hollins- The Chatterbox

5)Mitchell Thomas- The Goofball/Prankster

6)Jake Renolds- the Intelligent Delinquent

7)Brittany 'Brit' Rosado- the nerd who is a total spaz :D

8)Alexander 'Brad' Ryder- The Country Singer fan boy

9)Anstacio 'Stach' Constantine- Opinionated Actor

10)Adam 'Ad' Harvey- The Scene Guy

11)Dakota 'Kota Daky' Laney- The Scene music freak

12)Stevie North- The Tom Boy ((My Character))

13)Shane Jacobs- The Pretty Boy ((My Character))

14)Wren Sanders- The sweet heart ((My Character))

15)Bambina 'Bambi' Logan- The bubbly Naïve girl

16)Waverly Bloss- The optimistic one

17)Charlotte 'Charlie' O'Michaels- The not so geeky band geek drama club lover

18)Wyatt Garner-The loner Bad Boy

19)Piper Williams- Life Guard Wannabe

20)Andrea Alexia 'Andy' Nikolas- The Ice-Skater Girl

21) Ashlee Vortex- The Evil Genius

22) Miles Cedric Francis Cunningham- The Snob

23) Lindsey 'Linny' Bergman- The musican

24) Tonya Hart- the beauty queen

Ok there you all go! I have just gotten all the contestants I have needed! Now I just have to out line the next few chapters and decided on the challenges and then I'll update, shouldn't take that long….. Right? Haha just be on the look out peeps!

OH and here's the um, out lining material for the characters I put in the story:

**Name**- Stevie North

**Stereotype**- Tom Boy

**Age**- 16 turns 17 about two weeks after show starts

**Gender-** Female

**Hair- **slightly wavy, rusty orange and just reaches shoulders,

**Eyes- **Bright blue regular sized eyes

**Description- **Pale skin with the slightest of a tan and many freckles over body and face

**Height/Weight- **5"5 and 136 lb

**Body Shape- **Ruler, not many curves, a little pudge in the stomach area but not a lot, not big chest but not flat about an A cup

**Personality**- Likes to hang with guys and keep it real, speaks her mind and doesn't get along with the girly girl who squeals when they get the next Vogue Magazine. Laid back and can be a little lazy but knows how to have fun.

**Grades- **A's but mostly B's

**Fav. Class- **P.E.

**Home Town- **Chicago, Illinois

**Current Location- **Chicago, Illinois

**History**- From Chicago Illinois and has been on all the Varsity teams of her high school, her favorite sport is softball and has been playing since she was 5. Her parents have high hopes that she will at least at some point be girly and have fun with the girls. She hates to hang with the girls and since she is considered one of the guys she has never had a boyfriend, they are just friends. Won the loudest burp contest three years in a row back in her home town. Is an only child and lives in a large flat with her parents who are always working.

**Family- **A mother, a father, two younger twin brothers

**Hobbies- **Watching Baseball, and cheering on the sox

**Talents- **Sports

**Crush- **Someone who can see past all of her boyish act and can see the true girl deep, deep down. Who can relate to her and challenge her and yet still makes her feel beautiful, she always finds herself falling for the wrong guys, even though she's never dated nor kissed a guy before.

**Who Hangs with- **The guys, doesn't really get along with girls, she finds them highly annoying

**Outfit**- Baggy loose fitting faded low ride jeans, they show the top of her pale green undies, a loose navy blue t-shirt that read I 3 the Sox, is cut off into a mid-drift with a white tank top underneath but stops right below her belly button, she has on red sneakers on her feet

**Bathing Suite- **A dark green one piece that ties around the neck, she wears short swim shorts with her suite, with red flip flops and red sport sunglasses on her head, and a red towel on her arm.

**Sleep wear- **Guys light blue boxers with briefs underneath, a large navy blue boy shirt that shows her left shoulder

**Formal Wear- **Didn't bring anything formal but someone loans her a dress. A strapless dress that has a white bow tied right under her breast, from under the bow it flares out and stops 6 in. above the knee, underneath that a pale green silk material that goes 2 in longer than the light blue and underneath that a white material that ends an inch above her knees and white scrunch ballet flats are on her feet and hair in a messy bun with loose strands framing her face.

**Health-** Allergic to bees, and peanuts

**Challenges- **A home game of contact football or Baseball

**Name**- Shane Jacobs

**Stereotype**- Pretty Boy

**Age**- 16 turns 17 when show is over

**Gender- **Male

**Hair- **Cherry coke colored messy cut hair that hangs down almost hiding his eyes, his brushes the tips of his shoulders

**Eyes- **Reddish Brown Almond shaped

**Description- **Perfect tan, washboard abs, and the perfect sized biceps

**Height/Weight- **about 6"1 and 157 lb

**Body Shape**- Lanky in a sort but very muscular pretty all muscular

**Personality**- Conceited and gets any girl he wants, loves himself but can be really romantic when he wants to be, charming and manipulative when it comes to the game loves to run and stay healthy

**Grades- **Mostly B's but the occasional C

**Fav. Class- **Study hall, he gets to sleep

**Home Town- **

**History**- A notorious player who has a new girl on his arm every week, his parents don't approve of a lot of the them knowing that Shane was getting a lot. His parents are rarely home but they do worry for their son, leaving him alone in a mansion with his older brother and sisters and the maid. He is always acting out to try and get his parents attention and when there home he is always in his room and doesn't really come out just to spite them.

**Family- **an Older brother Madison 23, Older Sister Vivian 27, Mom Diane 45, Father Manny 51

**Hobbies**- Getting girls numbers

**Talents- **juggling more than one girl at a time

**Crush- **He likes the chase, he goes for pretty much any girl

**How Hang with**- All the ladies, the popular guys, the guys who know how to have fun, but hates anyone who moves in on his territory (( moving in on the girl he has his sights on))

**Outfit- **A white sports jacket with a black V-neck loose t-shirt underneath, dark wash straight legged jeans on with white sneakers out lined in dark blue

**Swim Suit**- low fitting light blue swim trunks that hang loosely off his hips, black flip flops with black sunglasses

**Sleep wear**- Black boxers with a crimson t-shirt that reads, it reads, 'the reason you dream at night' in faded navy letters.

**Formal- **White suit with a black silk under shirt and black tie with his hair slicked back from his face and black dress shoes

**Health- **Pretty good

**Challenges- **A relay Race… with a twist

**Name**- Wren Sanders

**Stereotype**- The sweet heart

**Age**- 17

Race- White

**Hair- **Black Hair that is in a messy Mohawk on top his head, it looks soft and natural

**Eye- **A bright amber brown color

**Height/Weight- **5"10 and 143 lb

**Body Shape**- Scrawny with slight muscle

**Personality**- the all around sweetie, passionate, romantic, sweet, caring, but if he doesn't get what he wants he will make sure he ends up getting it one way or another, and he can get jealous easily

**Grades**- Straight A's

**Fav. Class**- He likes all of his classes

**Hometown**-Riverside, Illinois

**Current location**- Riverside

**History-** Comes from a middle class family and is probably the most sot after guy in his school, but he is loyal to the girls he dates, he doesn't stray or have a wandering eye. He is his parents pride and joy, he had two older siblings and four younger siblings. His parents are divorced and he has two step sisters, their twins. He is a straight A student and plays Varsity basketball for his high school. Truman High of Riverside, Illinois.

**Family- **Well I typed it above and that's to many to retype so I'm just leaving it at that

**Hobby- **Basketball

**Talents**- Charming the pants off of anyone!

**Crush- **A girl he can relate to and have a lot of fun with

**Who they hang with**- Anyone

**Outfit**- baggy army green cargo shorts with a white t-shirt with a red button up that hangs open loosely, and black tennis shoes adorn his feet

**Swim suit**- A red swim suit with black outlining on it

**Pajama's- **Basketball shorts and no shirt

**Formal Wear**- A deep indigo button up silk shirt no bow/tie, a charcoal jacket and charcoal dress pants with black dress shoes

**Health- **Amazing

**Challenge**- Stay the night in a haunted Mansion


	3. Chapter 1: Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island nor any of its following counterparts and I niether own the characters of this story, Heather and Lindsay belong to who ever created the damn show and all the contestants except Stevie, Wren, and Shane but the others all belong to those who had sent them in.

Chapter 1: Intro

Two curvy figures stood at the end of an unstable dock, it sat in front of a run down abandoned campsite that should have been condemned years ago but some how was still standing. A camera panned in on the camp, and then it switched to a broken sign that had several holes and rotting wood in it. The sign read "Welcome to Camp Wawanockwa" the sign looked like that with the slightest of a breeze it would tip over and crash. The camera cut back to the two figures on the dock, one had shoulder length ebony hair, and her companion had two curly pigtails that draped over her shoulder and an electric blue bandana in her hair. The raven haired adult turned to the camera while the blonde was staring out at the shark infested fresh water lake.

The dark haired girl smiled a smile that seemed to be more of a nasty sneer before she spoke, "Hello and welcome to the returning of the Total Drama Series and this is Total Drama…." she paused for dramatic effect but before she could finish her sentence the screen cut to the Total Drama theme song and clips of the up coming season and contestants.

When the camera guy finally gave the young adult the ok that she was back on the air her angry glare changed to one of a false façade of happiness, "Sorry about that but this is, Total Drama Randomness!" She made a sweeping gesture with her arm and pointed out at the camp grounds, "And this is where our 24 contestants will be staying for there time on the island! I'm Heather Young and this is my co-host," Heather turned to her partner who was staring at the sky now not paying the least bit of attention, "Lindsay!" Heather snapped.

The blonde whipped her head around quickly, "Yes!" She asked in a hurried tone.

Heather rolled her silver eye, "What are you doing?"

Lindsay smiled like always before she responded, "I was looking at the clouds! Look! That one looks like a thing of like cotton candy!" She exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down shaking the dock.

Heather tried to gain her balance but ended up falling on her butt, she shot Lindsay a murderous look which Lindsay shrunk away from sheepishly, "Sorry heather," She apologized softly.

Heather stood rubbing her now sore derrière, she looked up at the sky to see every single cloud looking the exact same, like a ball of chewed up cotton. She finally got the sore feeling out of her butt before continuing what she was going to say before.

"And this," Heather pointed at an innocent looking Lindsay, "Is my co-host, Lindsay Rivers," Lindsay waved hysterically at the camera with a large smile on her face, heather face palmed.

The sound of a loud bull horn pulled heather and Lindsay to look out across the dock and skimming gracefully through the lake was a yacht that could hold 40 easy but only carried the 5 crewmen, and a single contestant or two if they signed up together.

Heather pulled her scarlet tank top down ridding it of wrinkles before she turned back to the camera, "And here's our first contestant now!" the yacht skillfully pulled up to the dock.

A girl maybe 16 stepped off, a grin bigger than Lindsay's was plastered on her tan gleaming face. Her hair shimmered in the blinding sun, it was a natural reddish honey gold color that was more of a dark gold color when the sun hit it just right, her bangs were pulled back with a clip and butterscotch colored sunglasses sat atop her head. Her big blue navy eyes gleamed with happiness and positivists, Heather inwardly groaned. Having Lindsay and her bubbly personality was enough to drive her crazy but from reading this girls portfolio this girl was much more happy go lucky and optimistic than Lindsay could ever be. The young teenager wore pure white leggings that reached down to the tops of her knees with a spring green spaghetti strap flowing dress that reached to her mid-thigh, gold sequins were scattered all around the summer dress. Shining almost brand new looking light brown caramel flats were on her feet.

She bounded over toward heather and Lindsay luggage in tow, "Hi guys! This is going to be like the best summer ever don't you think?" She asked in her always positive attitude.

Heather grimaced, "Yeah, sure whatever," She turned toward the camera and shot a another fake smile, "Everyone this is Waverly Bloss!"

Waverly waved at the camera with a broad smile showing off her perfectly whitened teeth that seemed to shine even brighter in the afternoon sun. Lindsay was glad that someone else finally showed up so she wasn't alone with heather anymore, even though there was a full crewman of set people with maybe 5 other people. But Lindsay was told not to take notice in them and act like they didn't exist, so she completely forgot they were there all together, typical Lindsay.

"So like your last name is like the stuff you use to like clean your teeth, you know that string?" Lindsay asked slightly curious to the answer.

Heather face palmed while Waverly giggled away and slightly shaking from her giggles, "No silly, my last name is Bloss, not Floss," Lindsay's mouth formed a little O as Waverly skipped merrily away with her bright yellow roll on luggage.

Waverly took her place as she waited eagerly for the next camper to arrive and accompany her in her waiting.

The next boat took not but 5 minutes to arrive next was a boy about 18 with long ebony hair that fell down to the base of his neck in thick waves, he had olive colored skin and dark black eyes that fit his face perfectly. He wore an unbuttoned navy shirt that made his already tanned body look even tanner, the shirt had nothing under it so you had a perfect view of his amazing 6 pack abs, and his great swimmers body from years of surfing. Green baggy shorts reached down to a little past his knees and brown sandals with socks were on his feet, a lime green head band seemed to be rapped around his head. The sleeves of the unbuttoned shirt were rolled up to his elbows and you could see the hint of a black swirling tattoo running up his arm.

The smile he wore on his face when he first stepped off the yacht completely vanished when he laid eyes on the trash ridden beach with dead fishing lining up and down the coast. He quickly became angry and he was soon to lash out but Heathers voice spoke above him before he could even utter a word.

"This is Tan Asani! He's Hawaiian," Heather waggled her eyebrow in the camera while Lindsay found him desirably hot, he didn't seem to take notice.

All he did seem to think about was the beach and the empty coke bottles, cigarette butts, dead fish, plastic bags, and pieces of paper that all lined the beach.

He turned toward the camera anger very readable on his features, "Do you people not know how to take care of your environment! Your killing all of your underwater life!" His voice was deep and thundering.

"I thought this was a lake!" Lindsay asked slightly confused.

Tan looked over at her and skimmed her up and down not really giving her a second thought because he always thought that Bridgette had better looks than Lindsay on the show.

"It is a lake but that's another word for fish and anything else that lives in water I guess," He explained to the completely confused blonde who only seemed more confused, he just hung his head as he muttered low curses about ungrateful people who take natures beauty for granted.

He went and stood next to Waverly who was looking at him curiously, "You an activist?" she asked her forever smile still in place.

Tan looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, I became one my freshman year of high school when we had to dissect frogs, I stole all the frogs, got in a lot of trouble but what ever you can do to save the frogs from just being put under a scalpel and used for our own greedy pleasure."

Waverly grinned at him, "I was completely grossed out by it, I ended up opting out because I couldn't stand the guts and the cutting into it," She shuddered at the thought but still grinned like nothing could bring her down from her high.

Tan smiled back at her before turning back to look at the disaster of a camp ground that he would be living at, he would have to make a few changes to make this place as friendly to all its inhabitance as it should be.

The bull horn of the yacht caught everyone's attention bringing them to look out across the bay to see who the next person they would be spending a good part of their summer with. A girl the same age as Waverly stepped off the yacht with regal grace, she had the small curvy physique of a skater. Her hair was a deep mid-night black color that hung off the side of her head in large curls that cascaded down her shoulder. Her eyes round and large were a deep mint green that captured your attention right away. A black choker with a white flower was wrapped around her neck with matching earring to boot. She had on a light purple peasant top shirt with light denim jean shorts with dark brown moccasins on her feet.

Her eyes darted around the dock as she took everything in, at first she was still until her words started flowing rapidly from her mouth.

"OHMYGOSH! This is where we're staying at!" She whipped her head around wildly as she didn't want to miss a single detail about the place.

Heather nodded her head at the girl, she was slightly different than what her portfolio read. She did carry herself with grace and perfect poster and it didn't seem as a hair was out of place on her head, but she defiantly didn't seem like a prude.

"Welcome Andrea Nikolas!" Heather greeted.

Andrea rounded on heather with a large grin that still didn't compare to Waverly's who still stood beaming next to a very unhappy environmentalist.

"You can call me Andy, that's what everyone calls me back home so I think its suited that you call me that here!"

_Who uses the word suited in a sentence? _Heather wondered as she studied Andy who seemed more focused on the camp itself than the camera zooming in on her.

Andy bent down and picked up her bags and slowly but still gracefully walked over to stand on the other side of Waverly.

"Are you guys my teammates?" She asked curiously.

Tan peered over the top of Waverly's short stature to examine the knew arrival, she was pretty but not his type of girl. His type was anyone who was like Bridgette from the first several episode of the series.

"We could be," He answered her.

"OH cool! This will be so much fun!" Andy exclaimed excitedly as she set her bags down on the dock and waited oh so impatiently for the next camper to arrive.

The next teen to arrive was a boy probably 17 years of age stepped off the boat, a small maybe grimace was on his face as he looked out at the camp. He had slightly tussled hair on his head that fell down to the middle of his neck, it was a deep brown that edged on black, he had eyes that were slanted in the least bit and were a beautiful blue grey color. A crimson button up shirt that had the top few buttons unbuttoned hung loosely off of his lanky body, you could see the lease bit of a gut but not much of one really, an ebony strip of black cloth ran across the chest part of his shirt. Tan khaki shorts hung off of his body with brown Men's Nike sandals on his feet.

He made his way farther onto the dock and his scowl deepened as he got the full effect of where he would be staying at for the remainder of the summer.

"This! Is where we're staying!" He asked shooting a glare at Heather who only sneered in return.

"No, you'll be staying here with the other 23 contestants and Lindsay and I will be sitting pretty in our own luxury camper," The teenager muttered low curses under his breath, heather smirked harder.

"Everyone this is Anstacio Constantine!" Anstacio looked at the camera and grimaced.

"What was his name?" Lindsay asked looking slightly confused.

Anstacio rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was defiantly not a fan of the total ditz or bitch or all around hot popular girl because obliviously he wasn't one.

"just call me Stach," he griped as he harshly grabbed his luggage and went over to scowl with the other three contestants that had already arrived ahead of him.

"Hey turn that frown upside down!" Waverly said smiling at him.

Stach looked over at Waverly and her obviously bright personality, gave her the slightest of a smile, "There we go!" She exclaimed happily.

Stach turned his bright eyes out to the lake to catch the silhouette of the next yacht coming their way.

The next to arrive was an average sized girl with a thin curvy build, she had very short hair that reached down to her chin in slight waves, it was a light auburn color that shimmered in the light of the sun. Her eyes were large and a deep ocean blue with swirls of mint green in them, they were really pretty and caught your attention admeaditly. She absent mindedly picked at the base of her lulu lemon magenta sweater which was hastily thrown over a grey tank top. She had on dark denim skinny jeans with worn out old converse sneakers on her feet.

"Um hi?" She her voice quivered nervous of what she was suppose to do while about 15 million people watched her.

"Welcome Lindsey Bergman!" Heather exclaimed.

The new comer opened her mouth but the blonde haired Lindsay piped up first.

"Um my last names Rogers not Butterman!" The blonde exclaimed.

Heather turned to Lindsay and growled, "Your last name is Rivers not Rogers and I said Bergman not Butterman! The new camper has the same damn name as you Lindsay," Lindsay's face flushed pink as Heather snapped at her.

"Oh, ok," She shrunk away from the new comer and Heather afraid to say anything more.

"You could like call me Linny if you want instead of Lindsey, it would defiantly make it less confusing!" She said peering over at Lindsay who was still recovering from being reprimanded.

"Ok whatever it takes to not explain things to the blonde bombshell over a hundred times," Heather rolled her silver eyes.

Linny seemed a little off before she grabbed for her bags and walked over to the group of other teens.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed happily as she skipped merrily over to them.

A small guitar pick was held in her hand as she stood in front of Tan Asani, she flashed him a gleaming white toothed smile.

"Hello," Tan greeted some what coldly still angry about the beach thing.

"You ok?" She asked him genuinely curious.

Tan looked at her snapping back from his thoughts he skimmed his dark eyes over her before looking back up at her deep ocean blue eyes that had flecks of a light minty green in them. He couldn't help but find them different than most peoples eyes, he found himself comparing them to Bridgette's bright blue ones.

Linny looked at him oddly, he was just staring she shifted uncomfortably, "Um, ok well I'm just going to go over there," She pointed over her shoulder toward Andy before she turned to go, Tan stopped her.

"Sorry, I was kind of um, spacing off," He said smiling at her, she smiled at him and stood next to him talking adimatly him piping in every so often.

The next camper to arrive the thing that stood out the most of him was the large cowboy hat on his head, his wavy blonde hair looked like he had just woken up from bed and his large chocolate eyes gave off a childish feature to his face. He wore a black t-shirt that read, 'Brad Paisley 2009 Concert' a brown leather jacket hung loosely over it, baggy dark denim faded jeans with Men's Nike sandals. A smile was on his face and a guitar case was at his side, Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh god we have another Trent on our hands, so which girl are you going to have fall for you then creep out after you become obsessed with her?" Heather asked sarcastically.

The teen just looked at heather in disbelief at what she had just said, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Heather just ignored him fully while she talked into the camera, "Everyone this is Alexander Ryder!" Alexander gave a tentive wave to the camera before walking over to the slowly growing group of teenagers.

Alexander took his spot next to Linny who was still talking to Tan until she spotted Alexander's guitar case.

"holy crud! You're a musician too!" She exclaimed happily, Alexander looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he found her extremely cute.

He turned fully and smiled a small smile, "Yeah, I've been playing since I was really young, you play anything?" He asked.

Linny nodded her head enthusiastically, it kind of made his head hurt, "Heck yeah I do!" Her grin was a beckon of happiness that was almost as big as Waverly's grin who had turned to talk to Andy, "I can sing," She said brightly, "Um, I can also play the guitar but I haven't played it in a while though," A distant look took on her eyes as she remembered a distant memory.

Alexander saw the distraught look on her face and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened but he didn't want to press her, he just smiled at her warmly and she grinned at him. He felt an instant connection to her.

"Ok, everyone will you shut up? Its not all about you, you know!" heather snapped at the group because the camera was zooming in on all the contestants she felt unnoticed without the camera on her.

"But like, Heather isn't it about them? I mean aren't they like competing for like 1 million dollars or something?" Lindsay asked.

Heather's silver gaze locked onto Lindsay instantly making her close her mouth and take a step back onto a more rickety part of the rotting dock. Before Heather could say something that would alutamently making Lindsay break out in tears the horn signaling that another camper had arrive blared out almost busting everyone's ear drums.

Two people stepped off the boat, they stood out against all the other contestants because of their wardrobe. One was female and the other was a male. The teenaged girl had long ebony hair that was slightly teased in the back, with many layers and neon orange tips with neon pink, neon green, neon blue and blonde streaks through her hair. Her eyes were a deep endless charcoal. She wore a black hoody that read in white letter 'Black Veil Bride,' on the back in red it read off all of the groups lyrics. White extreme skinny jeans hugged onto her slender legs and neon pink and black converse were on her feet. On the back of her converse in a white strip it read 'Kota=)' several bracelets and silly bandz lined up and down her arms, a bow was tied around her neck and several cupcake necklaces also hung down from her neck. At her side was a domo backpack with many pins on it.

"Dakota Laney and Adam Harvey?" Heather asked with a very guarded look.

A boy with a black t-shirt that hung off his lanky body with slight muscles read in crimson lettering 'We the Kings' a white lifeguard jacket was zipped up half way on his upper body and his lower body he wore black skinny jeans with black and white converse that read 'Adam :D' up the back side of it, he had several rubber bracelets on his wrist with the names of his favorite bands imprinted on them and a beanie ((I believe on his head.)) The boy had straight black hair that hung in front of his dark brown eyes that reminded you of fudge.

He stepped forward, "Yep that's us, I'm Adam and that's Daky over there," He pointed over to Dakota who was scoping out the camp not paying any attention to Adam at the moment even though he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Daky?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow at him in utter disgust.

Adam grinned, "that would Dakota," He obviously didn't see the guarded look in Heather's eyes because he stook his hand out for her to shake it but she just stared at it crossing her arms over her chest.

He began to slowly retract his hand as he picked up his luggage and motioned to Dakota to follow him over to the other crowd of kids.

Dakota was stopped when a hand grabbed her very slender arm, she turned to see the smiling face of Lindsay, "I love your hair!" Lindsay stated pointing at a neon blue strip in her dark hair.

Dakota raised a hand to her hair and touched the strip of hair Lindsay pointed out, not taking her seriously, "Thanks, um can you let go?" She asked trying to pry herself free from Lindsay's tight grip.

Lindsay instantly let go and Dakota kind of stumbled by she was met by Adam grabbing hold of her and he had his arms slightly wrapped around her. She felt her cheeks heat up at just being this close to him, she loved the feel of him up against her, she loved his arms being around her. His face was flushed just having Dakota pressed up against him, he had just meant to grab her arm and stabilize her but she had fallen against his chest and he couldn't deny that he loved the way her body fit perfectly against his. Images of him and Dakota going to a concert together, him and Dakota going to the movies with the gang, Dakota helping him and Cody egg a house, him holding her when she had a fight with her parents, and him and her doing nothing together flashed through his mind. Dakota was his best friend in the entire world and he wouldn't wreck that for the way he felt for her, his feelings defiantly surpassed that of friendship. He pulled his arms away from her letting her stand on her own.

She looked at him crossly but just dusted herself off and smiled, "Thanks Adam," Her voice was softer than usual and there was something in it that he couldn't quite place it.

She grabbed her stuff and walked toward everyone else who was watching the two curiously, Adam took his place right next to her. She had her back turned to him and she started talking Andy. Adam smiled at how many questions and answers Andy was firing at a very startled Dakota.

The next camper to arrive was a very scantily clad teenaged girl, she had on a super mini black skirt with a white tube top that barely covered her breast, black gladiators were on her feet. Her platinum blonde hair was straightened and teased very high atop her head, hot pink streaks ran through her severely cut straight across bangs that reached down to her white eyebrows. Her bright hazel eyes were scanning all the guys that stood on the deck, she quickly passed over Adam, Alexander, Stach and Tan. Yeah Alexander and Stach were pretty cute but not her type. She just grabbed her bags and sauntered over to the group shaking her butt as much as she can in just the few short steps it took to walk there.

"Welcome Victoria Harris!" Heather exclaimed.

Victoria turned around giving a smile that was just as fake as Heather's, "You can like call me Vikki if you want!" Victoria exclaimed happily.

In her eyes was a devious some what mean look Heather liked her right off the bat, her favorite of the show. "What ever you say Vikki," Heather sneered Vikki only shook her head a mean grin on her face.

Vikki scanned everyone who stood around her, the only person she found suitable to talk to was Andrea and still she didn't meet Vikki's expectations. She couldn't complain though she wasn't going to isolate herself at this gross camp, but she knew what she was signing up for and hell she wanted to win a million so she could rub it in her parents face and move out. She hated her parents, they were divorced and never gave her the time of day, but she was the richest girl in her school that could get any guy and slept with pretty much every guy she found hot enough. She sauntered over to Andrea getting a few looks from the guys she inwardly grinned she knew she had it.

"Hi," She said curtly to the raven haired girl who looked surprised to be talking to Vikki.

"H-hello," She said in still a shocked state.

Vikki flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "So, is this place a dump or what?" Without giving Andrea a second to even answer, "Yeah I know and look at these people, ugh gross," She rolled her hazel eyes.

Andy raised a black eyebrow at Vikki, "Well I think their really nice," She snapped.

Vikki sneered at Andy, "Whatever you say," Andy waited for Vikki to walk away but she just stood there smirking with a superior look to her face.

The sound of foot steps on the dock drew the attention of the campers and the hosts, their stood a boy with a mess of curly shaggy golden blonde hair with deep navy eyes. They held a cold look to them, one that told everyone to just stay away. A cotton dark green jacket hung open over a deep endless black t-shirt that clung to his muscular physique like it was a second skin, the hood of the jacket was pulled up and over the top of his head. He wore dark baggy jeans that were almost a black color and black sneakers were on his feet.

"Welcome Wyatt Garner," Heather greeted the teen, she ran her eyes up and down his upper body liking the muscles that were seen through the shirt he wore.

Wyatt shot Heather a glare that told her to shut up, he didn't even say anything to her he just grabbed his bags roughly and pushed past her and Lindsay to get to where everyone else stood. He made sure he was as far from the group as the dock would allow. Everyone looked at him oddly, Adam turned to greet him but Wyatt shot him a look that said either you say something or die. Adam retracted his hand and turned back to Dakota who was looking at Wyatt crossly, Wyatt shot her a dangerous look that made her whip her head around and away from him.

"He's scary," Dakota whispered into Adam's ear who grinned widely.

"I think I could take him," He said puffing out his chest and trying to give off a macho look.

Dakota giggle before punching him in the arm making him wince, "No I don't think you could," She said jokingly.

Adam glared at her but the smile on his face told her he was joking right along with her.

A girl with slightly curly auburn hair that fell just to the ends of her shoulder blades stepped off the yacht, her stormy grey eyes took in everything around her all at once, a slow smile game to her face.

"I can't wait to see who all is one my team!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Heather looked at the red head, she then looked at what she was wearing. A lime green tank top that was in deep contrast to her hair color, a white scarf wrapped around her neck and a silver cross necklace could be seen under it. A white head band was in her hair that pulled away her hair revealing her beautiful face. She had on dark wash denim shorts that reached down to the middle of her thigh and green flip flops were on her feet.

Heather didn't give her a second thought all she did was introduce the girl, "Welcome Charlotte O'Michaels," Heather didn't even turn to Charlotte when she introduced her.

"You can just call me Charlie," She said.

Heather still kept her back turned on the young girl, "Or Charlotte's fine," Charlotte grumbled as she walked farther onto the dock and stood in the ever growing group. She placed her stuff on the ground and began study the people around her, they all seemed good and decent people but she wasn't sure about Vikki. But she knew better than to judge a book by its cover so she thought she would give Vik a chance.

The swishing of water and the thrumming of a motor brought the attention of everyone to see who was now joining them on the dock.

A boy no older than 16 with ebony hair shaven to the skull with a crimson Mohawk that stuck up about an inch off his head walked off of the yacht, he had dark hazel eyes that had a guarded look to them. He had on a loose fitting black skull shirt and low riding black cargo shorts and black high top sneakers. A scowl was forever etched on his face.

"Oh great we have two brooding loners, well Wyatt over there hates pretty much anything that breaths, and you Jake are just a delinquent." Heather rolled her eyes as she mentally compared the two in her head.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Jake retaliated.

Heather shot him a menacing glare that could if a gaze could kill he would have been six feet under at the time.

"Just shut it and go stand over there," She snapped.

Jake just rolled hazel eyes but didn't make a move to pick up his bags and move to where she had motioned for him to go. He just crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and smirked at her, she only scowled.

"What's your problem?" She narrowed her silver gaze at him and she stomped her foot like a child on the dock.

Jake raised a dark eyebrow and looked at her chuckling softly to himself, "Your not my boss," the smirk grew harder on his face as he saw the small O her mouth formed.

Heather could feel herself starting to grow angry but a voice of stupidity broke in, "Um like Josh can you like totally move please! I mean I think that's like were all of you guys are suppose to stand," Lindsay piped up giving him an innocent look.

Jake smiled at her pissing Heather off even more, "Anything for a beautiful lady," He purred pissing Heather off further.

Jake stuck his tongue out at heather as he moved toward the group, no he didn't like Lindsay she was defiantly no his type, he was into brainiacs. Smart girls that didn't have to have looks and if they did that was a definitely a plus.

"Thank you John!" Lindsay called out as he settled into the middle of the group he cringed at her for forgetting his name twice.

"its Jake not John or Josh," he explained.

Lindsay looked at him cluelessly before nodding her head, "That's what I said!"

Jake face palmed, how could he not?

The next to step on the dock was a girl with thick wavy brown hair that had golden orange highlights that ran through her shoulder length hair. It was pulled in a loose pony tail that had several strands falling loosely from the ponytail and framing her face. Her eyes were a large hazel color and they looked out across water. She wore a baggy white t-shirt that you could see a dark navy blue tank top underneath, she had on regular denim shorts with old worn down sneakers.

"Welcome Piper Williams," Piper looked at Heather.

"Um, since their's a lake and everything I was wondering that since people will probably go swimming a lot to cool off or something, do you need a lifeguard?" She twiddled her thumbs a sheepish look on her face.

Heather quirked an eyebrow at Piper who wouldn't meet her incredulous gaze, "Why would we need a lifeguard?"

Lindsay looked up at piper who seemed a little awkward with were the conversation was going, "You know just case someone gets in a patch of trouble, either swimming or attempting to surf," Tan looked up at her now at the mention of surfing.

"Like Heather, she's a lifeguard! She guards lives, that is so totally cool! She is like a angel guardian thing!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Piper said to the ecstatic Lindsay who wasn't paying attention to her.

"Fine just to shut Lindsay up I don't care you're the lifeguard if anyone wants to take a dip go to piper, ok, ok good," Piper rubbed her arm nervously but picked up her red cross duffel bag and walked toward everyone else.

She settled next to Tan who was studying her out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but find himself comparing her to Bridgette, he did that with pretty much any girl that sparked his attention.

"You like the water?" Piper jumped at the sound of his voice she was just staring out at the water trying to spot a dorsal fin of one of the many sharks in the lake.

Piper looked over Tan and couldn't help but find him extremely attractive, "Defiantly, I've always wanted to be a lifeguard since I was like 3. I surfed a lot when I lived over in Australia. Did you know that the Kangaroo is the international sign of Australia, and that a Kangaroo's offspring is called a Joey. Isn't that weird? I mean I know this guy named Joey and every time I talk to him I think of a baby kangaroo, and…" Piper let her sentence trail off and a slight blush came to her face, "Sorry, I ramble a lot. My mouth gets away from me a lot. Like this one time," Tan cut her off.

"You surf?" Piper nodded her head wondering if she should say something else but decided against it, "Cool so do I, I've been surfing since I was probably ten," He shrugged.

Piper grinned at him, "That is so cool! Where are you from?" She asked.

Tan shrugged his shoulders, "Hawaii but I was born elsewhere, and you said your from Australia?" Piper once again nodded her head, "They must have some pretty good waves there,"

"Oh they do! Its so pretty, the wild life is really beautiful too! I went snorkeling with my boyfriend," Piper stopped herself before rewording her words, "My _Ex _boyfriend went scooba diving on a date once and the great coral reaf is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life! It really pisses me off that people are destroying such beauty!" This sparked Tan's interest further.

"You're an environmentalist?" He asked leaning in closer but not on purpose just really curious.

Piper felt her cheeks flush but she quelled it, "Well no, but I love the outdoors and nature. Its really a wonderful place the outdoors," She said smiling at him, he smiled back, "I just never really ever did anything to be claimed as an activist. I mean don't get me wrong I hate what people are doing to this world it just pisses me off, but I never really felt a strong urge to speak out against those who have done it wrong. Are you?"

Tan looked at her and beamed, "Yeah, I mean I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs just looking at this beach," Piper giggled at him.

He couldn't help himself he kept comparing everything she was saying to what Bridgette might say so he couldn't help but ask, "Are you a vegetarian?"

Piper looked at him crossly, "Well no, I love me my meat, you?"

Tan didn't know why he felt this pull but he just shook it off, "Yeah, I just can't stand eating something that could have gone on living if we hadn't slaughtered it mercilessly. Its just horrible,"

Piper had never really thought of it that way she was always doing something that kept her from thinking of poor little creatures that could have gone on living if she didn't have a need to eat it, "Never thought of it that way," Tan grinned at her and she just stared back out at the waters waiting on the next camper to arrive.

The next to step off and onto the fragile wood was a raven haired boy who had is hair in soft spikes on top his head that had a natural look and feel to it. Waverly couldn't help but stare, it wasn't a gaping stare its just she couldn't peel her eyes off of him. His eyes were a light amber brown with little flecks of yellow in them, they were bright and captured your attention quickly. A hastily thrown on button up crimson t-shirt was hanging loosely from him, a white shirt could be seen picking out from the top of it were he had the buttons unbuttoned. Dark army green cargo shorts with black tennis shoes on his feet.

A bright smile was on his face as he took another step on the rickety dock that was your only hope to not fall into the shark infested waters.

"Welcome Wren Sanders!" Heather greeted warmly to the boy shooting him a mean smile.

Wren just waved at her and smiled back, "So this looks like it could be fun," He stated moving closer and closer to the group with each passing step. He made his way over to Waverly and stood comfortably next to her, "Don't yeah think?" He asked.

Waverly stared at him, she found him extremely cute and she couldn't help the feel to move a little closer, "Y-yeah!" She stammered lost in his smile.

Wren chuckled, "So how long have you been waiting on everyone to show up?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I was first one here!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wow, you must be really bored then," He laughed.

Waverly smiled at him again, "Not really, I mean just coming to a cool place like this and thinking about all that might happen while I'm here and meeting new people and making new friends keeps a person busy!" She finished in a rush.

Wren looked down at her and found her smile beautiful he couldn't see her with a frown, in his mind it just wouldn't look right on her face, "Your one very positive person you know that?" He said laughing.

Waverly's smile grew slightly bigger if possible, "Why thank you,"

"You are very much welcome," Waverly couldn't help but find his laugh and his smile the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

The rippling of water and the loud bull horn of the yacht called for everyone's as a girl with dark chocolate hair that spiraled down to the small of her back in thick curls, her bangs swept right above her right eye. Large bright blue eyes fit her face perfectly.

A white v-neck baby tee clung to her curves nicely, the shirt had a graphic design that gave off the look of notebook paper, and all over the paper were block letters of different shapes and sizes, cursive, or regular. Things like Lol, OMG!, Love, 3, smiley faces, stars, peace signs, and so much more were scattered all around it. A worn out skirt hung from her shapely hips, the ends of it were frayed and there was the occasional rip in it on the lower part of it. Hot pink checkered leggings reached down to the top of her knees, and black all stars were on her feet.

"Like hi everyone!" She greeted excitedly as her wave was like a blur.

"Welcome Bambina Logan!" Heather looked Bambina up and down and found instant distain.

Lindsay smiled warmly at Bambina who kind of reminded her of herself, the looks for one thing. She had a great bust like Lindsay and nicely sized hips and a firm stomach, she was really pretty with the way her hair cascaded down her back in thick large curls. She had a clueless smile on her face as she looked all around her.

"So this is like where we're staying?" She asked.

Heather shot her a look, "Well isn't that what you read when you signed up?" She snapped.

Bambina just looked at Heather, "I never signed up I sent in papers,"

"That would be signing up," Vikki shouted out at the brunette, a plan was already forming in the blondes head by using Bambina.

"Oh, o-ok," Her voice seemed to be a little quieter as she said this.

She picked up her pink backpack and her roll on luggage and walked toward the group, a prickly feeling could be felt on the nape of her neck. She craned her neck around to have her sky blue eyes lock on dark navy ones. She saw a boy with messy curly blonde hair staring at her, she thought he would look away as soon as she saw him staring but his gaze didn't falter, he just watched her. That's when she realized he was standing over all by his lonesome, outcasted from the group and everyone else. Skipped merrily up to him and stood right beside him, she craned her neck around so she could look at him, he was stiff and not paying her any attention.

She smiled he scowled, "hi,"

All she got in response was a low grunt as he turned his back on her, she was confused on what was going on. First of all he was the one who had been staring at her and she came over here to start a conversation, but she wasn't about to give up.

"So, I'm Bambina," She tried.

"Isn't that what they just said?" He snapped at her.

Bambina feigned hurt but placed a smile on her face anyways, "yeah totally! And you are?"

Wyatt looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he pulled his hood up higher on his head, "Does it really matter?" His voice harsh and angry.

"Well of course it does silly! I mean how am I suppose to talk to you if I don't know you name!" She giggled as she playfully slapped him in the arm.

Wyatt didn't even flinch at her touch, he just wished she would leave him alone, "Then don't start a conversation with me," And with that Bambina took the hint and scampered away and toward Vikki and Andy.

"Don't mind him, he's just being an ass," Vikki said tossing her glossy blonde hair over her shoulder and shooting Bambina a smile which Bambina returned.

"Yeah its ok, he just doesn't like people from what I gather but hey at least he spoke to you," Andy joked.

Bambina looked at Andy slightly confused, "Why? Does he have a speaking disorder?"

Andy smiled kindly at Bambina, "No, he's just a loner who doesn't like to talk much to people and he hasn't spoken a word to anyone until you got here. We were all to scared he would throw us in the lake," Bambina couldn't help but feel herself swell with something she couldn't quite place, so she just turned her gaze back up to the boat that had just arrived at the dock.

A man who seemed the eldest out of all of them probably 19 stepped off the dock, he instantly stuck his nose in the air and looked down on it at everyone and at the camp he would be spending a good portion of his summer. His blonde hair was combed back from his face that gave off the essence that he came from money, and lots of it. Vikki found that attractive right away. His eyes were big and blue and complemented his striking face with his high cheek bones and pretty good looks. He was very slender but you could see the slightest of muscle through his pressed white button up shirt that was buttoned up to the very top button, he had ironed white business pants and black shoes that defiantly told you he came from serious money.

"Hello Miles Cedric Francis Cunningham, god that's a long name," Heather breathed.

Miles looked down his long straight nose at Heather and his face twisted into one of utter disgust, "Ugh, how would you," he drew out the you in a very degrading manor, "know my name?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Heather said slapping her hands on her hips and narrowing her silver eyes.

Miles shrugged taking a step away from Heather, "I just don't believe that lesser people deserve to have the right to say my name," Heather's mouth fell open at this, she could feel the spike in her temper as she made a swipe for his shirt but he just easily backed out of her grasp and sauntered away laughing hauntingly as Heather face planted on the dock, this also caused everyone else to erupted in laughter. Lindsay had to clutch her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"Like OHMYGOD Heather you should totally see the look on your face!" She said in between laughs.

Heather stood up slightly wobbly and wiping the none existent dust off her Bermuda green shorts. "Not as funny as when I get you fired," Heather snapped at Lindsay.

A camera man signaled at heather who was still glaring daggers at Lindsay who was chewing on her bottom lip staring at the ground, "You can't get anyone fired, Ronnie said so unless its you because she thinks you starting to get on her nerves," A look of horror passed over Heathers face as she took a gulp of air and straightened her mascara black hair.

"Very well then," Lindsay stood beaming knowing that if anyone was to get fired it would alutamently end up be Heather on the chopping block.

Then she became confused, "Whose Ronnie?"

The camera man and Heather both face palmed, "The damn producer you moron! I don't see how she favors you when you don't even remember who she is!" Heather crossed her arms and stomped her foot like a child.

A shadow passed over them all and when Lindsay looked up she saw a yacht looming above her, she looked down at the door that let the contestants out but with a thud! A figure landed right next to her. Lindsay looked down to see a girl with rusty orange hair pulled back in a tight pony tail that had a black head band in it keeping any stray hairs out of her face. A pair of low ride jeans hung loosely off her hips showing off the tops of her pale green underwear. A loose navy blue t-shirt hung off of her it was cut into a mid-drift shirt and in white it read, 'I 3 the Sox!' under her shirt a white tank top could be seen under it and it stopped right below her belly button, on her feet were crimson sneakers. Her azure eyes were bright and happy, a softball bat was slugged over her shoulder with a light brown glove that looked worn out and should be thrown away, on the glove in black cursive was someone's name but you couldn't read it from how faded it was.

"Nice entrance Stevie," Heather just rolled her eyes.

Stevie shot heather a death look, she was never one to like girls she liked to hang out with the guys. Actually she couldn't recall ever having one friend that was a girl, and always hanging with the guys never helped her love life, she has always been single but it doesn't bother her.

"Thank you Heather," Stevie snapped.

"Everyone Stevie North," everyone turned to look at her and she just waved at everyone.

"Sup dudes?" she asked smiling.

"Sup dudes?" Vikki asked.

Stevie turned her ice blue eyes on Vikki, "You got a problem with that?" She snapped.

Vikki only shrugged, "What every floats your very butch boat," She sneered.

Stevie acted hurt by clutching her chest and faking crying, "Well you know what," Stevie said recovering from her little fake episode.

"What?" Vikki snapped still feeling victorious by her comeback.

"Since you give off the vibe slut, why don't you suck on this," Stevie flipped her the bird and walked with a slight slouch over to the group with a mouth agape Vikki who couldn't think of anything to say.

Stevie settled herself next to Wren who suddenly snapped his gaze from Waverly to Stevie who was messing around with her glove and mumbling under her breath about Vikki but to quietly to hear exactly what she was saying. Stevie snapped her eyes up and they locked on Wren's amber one, they held each others gaze it was a strong gaze. Waverly tilted her head to find the tomboy and Wren staring intently at one another and she couldn't help but feel a spark of something run through her.

Stevie was first to break the silence, "I really plan on kicking that bitches ass,"

"Nice mouth you have on you," he said chuckling making her smile warmly at him.

"I know isn't it the greatest? I take after my father."

"I'm sure he's proud," Then his eyes snapped to her cut off shirt that showed off a little pudge but not much really to call fat, "you from Illinois?" He asked curiously.

Stevie looked down at her shirt then back up at him and smiled proudly, "Hells yeah, Chicago baby," She fist pumped the air and bobbed her head enthusiastically, "My grandpa made it his job to take me to every home game since I was 5, been in love with the game ever since!" She exclaimed.

"You like baseball?" Waverly piped up getting a weird look from Stevie.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Waverly blushed, "Well yeah but I was making sure," She said smiling a small smile.

Stevie looked the girl up and down, man did she hate dresses! Almost more than skirts, she hated anything famine it always bugged her, "Well then you got your answer," Stevie really wasn't one to talk to girls, they always rubbed her the wrong way she preferred hanging with the dudes at all costs.

"hey Stevie," Wren called out to her, regaining her entire focus making Waverly feel a pang of sorrow, before Stevie got here Wren and her were engrossed in pretty much anything they could think of and now he was ignoring her.

"Yeppers?" Stevie chirped.

"So, your from Chicago,"

"Well I believe that's what I just said there," She said joking slugging him in the arm making him laugh.

"I'm from Illinois too!" Stevie's mouth fell open.

"Are you shitting me?" she asked.

Wren ignored her vulgar language, he wasn't one to like vulgarity it didn't ever sit well with him, "No, I'm from Riverside."

Stevie's crystalline eyes got huge and a smirk grew on her lips, "We so kicked your ass in softball and baseball."

"What do you mean?"

"I go to East Truman High in Chicago, and I played for the guys baseball team, and the girls softball team and we so kicked your schools ass this year!" She smirked harder and she gripped onto her catalyst blue bat harder, she wanted to take a practice swing but someone would end up getting hit if she did.

Wren's mouth formed an O as he recalled playing the East Truman Rockets baseball team, he wasn't the best baseball player but he didn't suck he was better at basketball, "I remember you guys. Our coaches got in a fight over whether or not a girl could play for you guys. Our coach finally let you thinking that since you were a girl you would probably just suck," Stevie's face fell and a scowl graced her average freckly face as she glowered.

"He didn't think I could play!" She practically hollered, Wren couldn't help but smile, "Who does he think he is! I hit three triples, an in the park homer, and eight doubles!" She stomped her foot angrily as her temper began to spike.

Wren placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him, he had a kind smile on his face, "If it makes you feel any better I was the guy you threw out at home all the way from left field," Stevie grinned.

"That was you?" She said laughing.

Wren frowned but you could see in his bright eyes he was silently laughing about it too, "So what if I was," Stevie just smiled at him.

"Dude I think we'll be good friends," But as she said the words they both knew that it would not rientrue, and some how that didn't sit easy with Stevie.

Waverly watched out of silent jealously, she was never one for jealously but the way Stevie and Wren hit it off it felt like she had just been stabbed in the back and HARD. She had a small smile now, no were compared as to the one she had worn earlier. She silently wished for Wren to take notice in her but Stevie and him were now gushing over what their favorite sports teams were. Waverly soon decided that she wouldn't not like Stevie for stealing a guy she had just met, she was never one to judge people right away.

Vikki on the other hand just wanted to rip Stevie's throat out.

The next to arrive was a boy with messy shaggy blonde hair that fell just above his eyebrows and hung just a little past the tips of his ears. A lop sided grin was on his face and a mischievous glint was in his light brown eyes. He wore a shirt that held several different colored dragons, some were red, others blue, and some green, he also wore black shorts and blue sneakers that didn't really match what he was wearing.

"Hey dudes and dudettes!" The boy greeted.

A couple of the girls couldn't help but find him adorable, "Hello Mitchell Thomas," Heather spoke in a monotone knowing exactly what this guys favorite past time was.

Mitchell smiled as he walked up to Heather and stook out his right hand for her to shake, when he saw her hesitation did he raise his other hand. "If yeah don't trust me," He rolled his bright eyes at her.

Now with less hesitation did heather grasp his hand and to her utter dismay did she end up screaming as she felt an electric jolt, spike up her arm and rattle her bones.

"What the hell!" She screamed as she ripped her hand from a hollowing Mitchell.

Mitchell had to wipe a tear from his eyes by how hard he had been bellowing with laughter, "Its called a joy buzzer my dear," He chuckled.

Heather shot him an ugly look, "Don't you EVER do that again or I will personally have you kicked off this show," She sneered an ugly sneer which Mitchell only snickered to.

"Whatever floats your boat," He took the buzzer off his hand and threw it in the lake with a kerplunk.

Tan's mouth fell open, how dare he throw something that wasn't eco friendly into the lake and possibly kill the fish! Well if the fish weren't already dead from the polluted water that is. Tan didn't like this guy already, anyone who polluted wasn't his friend.

The boat slowly came to a gliding stop up at the dock to let the next contestant off, as soon as she placed her white dress shoe on the dock did she get several gasps and some dumbfounded looks on their faces. She was tiny, she didn't appear to even be 5 foot, or even 100 pounds! The wind picked up her pink sundress with different flowers on it, and a white shirt was underneath. Her short dark blonde hair whipped around her face, it was down in thick golden curls that kind of reminded you of Goldie Locks. Her eyes were a dark navy, they would have seemed innocent on her but they looked cold and mean not the kind of eyes you would peg a 9 year old girl to have.

The dock erupted in howling cackles at the young girl standing there with her pink backpack swung over her shoulder and her shining shoes that you bought right before picture day in grade school. The young girl scowled as she watched and waited for there cackles to fade away, a girl with dark brown hair that fell down to the middle of back in loose barrel curls walked up to her and knelt to her size and shouted out at everyone.

"Hey you guys, come on! She's just a kid!" the girl with dark hair turned back to the younger girl and stuck out her hand, "Bambina, pleasure to meet yeah,"

The young girl seemed to be sizing Bambina up but she reluctantly shook it, "Ashlee Vortex, and I know it's a pleasure," Ashlee's smile was cold and mean something you should never see on a child's face.

"Are you sure this is were your suppose to be?" Bambina asked the young girl

Ashlee shot her a death glare, "I know exactly what I signed up for, now move so I can get to where everyone else is standing," Bambina did as she was told surprised by Ashlee's harshness, "Thank you," Ashlee made her way to were everyone else towered over her.

There were several snickers from within the group but Ashlee ignored them that is until Mitchell walked up to her.

"She kinda cute you guys! Just look at her little cheeks, whose a cute little girl!" He said as if he was talking to a baby, but Ashlee was no baby.

A smirk came to her lips as she began to pretend cry, Mitchell instantly snapped. He was in a panic, he wasn't the best with kids.

"Hey if you shut up, I-I'll, um-" He didn't know what he'd do he just stared blankly at Ashlee who wailed louder.

Bambina stepped in and gave Ashlee a hug making Ashlee sniffle and wipe her nose.

"Smooth move exlax," Stevie exclaimed looking not so fondly at the child, she took a tentative step away from the child.

She really hated kids, they always bugged her so she thought to keep her distance from this one. Mitchell got a lot of people yelling at him asking him why he was picking on a such a young girl.

"I didn't say anything!" Was all he could say in his defense making Stevie chuckle as he shot her a deadly look.

Once everyone's attention was way from Mitchell and patting Ashlee on the back and trying to comfort her did Ashlee dare look up and stick her tongue out at Mitchell who stared at her in disbelief.

"Sucker," She mouthed.

"did you guys not see that!" Mitchell hollered standing up now looking at everyone.

"See what?" Andy asked looking at him.

Mitchell studied her, "Her! Ashlee! She-She- ugh! Forget it!" He said crossing his arms.

Stevie looked at Ashlee narrowing her eyes, she had seen it, there was a reason she wasn't comforting the young girl. As soon as everyone backed off of Ashlee, well except for Bambina who was still making sure she was alright, did Stevie walk up to the young girl and whisper in her ear.

"I really hate kids," then did she walk away and went back to talking to Wren who had once again turned his back on Waverly who wasn't really smiling as brightly as she did looking crossly over at Stevie.

Ashlee watched Waverly for a couple of seconds, a plan forming in her mind as that evil smirk found its way to her lips like it normally did.

The next girl to arrive had straight light mocha brown hair that reaches to her hair, but the ends of it curled into her face and were blonde in color. Her shining bright sapphire eyes reflected the sun glimmering with innocents. She wore a bright blue tank top with dark purple skinny jeans with blue flip flops on her feet.

"G'day mates!" She greeted warmly.

"G what?" Alexander asked.

The bubbly young girl turned to him and smiled warmly, Linny watched her warily, "G'day I'm Australian me boy," she exclaimed in sort of a rush.

She bounded over to Alexander began to talk to him a mile minute, he couldn't keep up with her running mouth confusing him all the more. Linny stood next to him watching the girl prattle on and on about Australia.

"Welcome Mariah Hollis," Heather was starting to get bored greeting the campers, she was just glad that there was only 4 more contestants to go. Then all she had to do was show them the confessional, give them their teams and she was done for the day.

Next off the boat was a boy who had hair cut into a messy style, it pretty much concealed his reddish brown eyes. His hair was a cherry coke color that shimmered a deep red in the highlighting of the sun, it just barely brushed the tips of his shoulders. A cocky grin was plastered forever on his face, he had on a white sports jacket with the collar of it flipped up, underneath that was a faded red cotton v-neck shirt that hung loosely off his lanky body, straight legged dark wash jeans hung off his waist loosely and white tennis shoes with navy out lining donned his feet. The shoes seemed like they were brand new, when they had only been in his closet for about 8 months before he finally felt like wearing them. He was rich he didn't give a damn if he bought something and didn't wear it.

"Hello Shane Jacobs," Heather purred.

Shane looked over at Heather and shot her his lady killer smile that pretty much whoo'd any type of girl young or old. He turned to see the other girls and sure enough they were all staring at him, well except one. Stevie was still talking to Wren not even paying Shane the least bit of attention royally pissing him off, how could she ignore him and his overly huge EGO! His perfectly white smile faltered as she glanced up at him but just rolled her eyes and went back to talking. He let out a growl as he stalked over toward her hoping that having him just a little closer to her would get the reaction he desired.

She turned to look at him, her eyes traveled up and down his body and stopped at his eyes, as soon as they locked he felt something but just ignored it, "hey dude," Was all she said to him.

She then proceeded to turn back to Wren and ignore Shane completely pissing him off, but he didn't have much time to process it until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Waverly smiling like always.

"Hiya!"

"Hey," He said gruffly making her giggle.

He just rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway but he couldn't help but watch Stevie out of the corner of his eye. She just kept her back turned not so much as glancing back at him, he could feel his temper spiking but quelled it not wanting to cause a scene. He looked over Waverly's shoulder to see a 9 year old girl, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," He jumped hearing Stevie's voice right in his ear making her howl with laughter, he just glowered, "Oh please don't tell me you're the silent brooding type because we already got one of those," She jabbed a finger in Wyatt's way who was trying to deal with Bambina talk to him, with Ashlee by her side who didn't seem to happy.

"trust me I'm not," He said back to her making her smile.

"Good," And with that she turned from him once again.

He smiled at her back before turning to see the next person to arrive.

The next person on the dock was a girl who wore a light pink spaghetti strap top with short faded jean shorts and cowboy boots that resembled Lindsay's who was at the moment staring at them.

"like OMG we have the same shoes!" Lindsay exclaimed

The new arrival looked down at her shoes, her waist length wheat blonde hair falling in front of her face as she did so.

"We totally do!" the girl shrieked as she looked back up smiling.

Lindsay let out a giggle, "that is totally AWESOME!" The girls were suddenly talking about shoes and accessories, Heather only rolled her silver eyes.

"Everyone, Tonia Hart," Heather jabbed a thumb in the beauty's direction, it got most of the guys salivating just at the sight of her making her giggle.

She waved bye to Lindsay before she made her way into the group, what she didn't plan on was stepping on someone's foot.

"Hey, watch it," Stach shouted grabbing hold of his now aching foot.

Tonia was instantly looking remorseful as she shot off apology after apology, Stach wasn't really paying her any attention as he was bent over grabbing hold of his now sore foot.

"I'm like really really sorry!" She gushed.

Stach finally stopped grabbing his foot and slowly stood, he tried to put weight on it but winced as he did so.

"thanks," he bit off.

Tonia looked dejectedly at him, she stuck out her lower lip and whimpered, eyes were a lively silver asking for him to forgive her. He just looked at her not happy in the least.

But he sighed deeply, "Fine," she gave him a grand smile before enveloping him in a hug on which he couldn't breath from., "Off," He snapped through the little air that was getting to his lungs.

She finally released her iron grip on him leaving him gasping for air, a low chuckle could be heard from behind her and she turned to see Jake snickering at Stach who was now dealing with his foot and getting air to his lungs.

She smiled kindly at Jake who didn't seem to really care even though he did find her like all the other guys, extremely hot.

The bull horn captured everyone's attention to see who was the next to arrive at Camp Wawanockwa, a girl with dark raven colored hair that flowed down to the middle of her black it shimmered a deep violet in the bright sun. Her giant bright emerald eyes shone with anticipation to get started on the challenges ahead. Her black rectangle glasses took away the bright look to her green eyes, a flowing button down white shirt was on the top half of her body while on the lower was tight black shorts that ran down to the tops of her knees and black flats were on her feet.

"Hello Brittany Rosado, or Brit for short," heather smirk as she watched Brittany look at her crossly.

"Just Brittany, there's no need to shorten it," She said not coldly but some what forcefully as a very forced smile came to her lips, she really hated the nickname it just didn't sit well with her.

"Whatever you say Brit," Heather sneered.

"But didn't she just tell you that she like totally hated the name?" Lindsay piped up getting her another deadly glare from Heather.

"Yes and that's why I said it again brainiac," She seethed at her blonder co-host.

Brittany scratched at her roots before tuning into what Lindsay replied, "What?"

Brittany just decided to leave them to bicker as she went to join the group, she found herself in a sea of people that she quickly became fast friends with, well except Wyatt who was trying to get Bambina to leave him alone which seemed like a great feat. Since it seemed to not be working.

Everyone now stared anxiously awaiting the last contestant to arrive, and right on cue did the yacht pull up and drop off a girl with regular length dark brown hair with caramel highlights. Her mossy green eyes scanned the group of different shaped and sized teenagers and lingered a little on Ashlee who gave her a sweet smile. The new arrival and the last fiddled with her red polo before she jabbed her hands in her cropped light wash jeans and made her way towards everyone else.

"And last and very least Riliegh De Pablo," Riliegh shot Heather a dirty look which Heather returned with a sickly sweet smile.

Heather turned to face every single camper that now stood before her like a mob of misfits, some hot others not so much, "Now that your all finally here," She gave an exasperated sigh of relief, "I believe its time we take a group photo!" She chirped.

Every single contestant groaned in protest making her frown, "Oh come on!"

"Hell no! I am not having my picture taken where the dock will fall out from under us and we will be swimming with the damn sharks," Wyatt shouted over at Heather who seemed taken back by his protest as did everyone else.

"Fine then no picture, but I'm obligated to tell you about the confessional which is in the porta potty so please no one actually go to the bathroom in it, Lindsay," Heather turned her head to look at the blonde who waved sheepishly, "You will all be staying in those cabins up there, they are split down the middle one side, girls the others the guys. One cabin per team, after each challenge one team will claimed as the loser and will go to the dramatic campfire ceremony were one contestant will be voted off, we clear?" She asked.

"When do we get what team we're assigned to?" Dakota asked raising her hand slightly.

"If you meet me up by the campfire area and I'll give it to yeah," She said walking grumpily up to the campfire.

…

All the campers sat patiently awaiting to here what team they would be on and who they would be on a team with. Some hoped to be on teams with certain people while others wished they could be farther away from one another.

"Hey there," Tonia said to Ashlee who was still being watched like a hawk by bambina who still hadn't taken her eye off the young girl afraid she would hurt herself.

Ashlee had been scoping out all the contestants and hadn't seen Tonia approach, "Hello!" She said cheerfully plastering another large smile on her face.

"Aren't you a little young?" She asked the small camper who looked at her crossly.

"No," her answer was tart and cold making Tonia scoff at how rude the child had been, she loved kids.

Linny and Alexander were adimatly talking about which band was better and really couldn't come to an understanding.

"Brad Paisley is the ultimate country singer," Alexander boasted to a laughing Linny, "What?"

"Your seriously going country? Come on! Yeah I will agree he is really good just not my cup of tea," She said tapping her chin diligently as she thought about her favorite singer, "Well I can't really think of my favorite musician, oh I know!" She exclaimed grabbing hold of his hands without thinking making him blush, "Josh Thompson!"

He just looked at her cluelessly, "Who?" His blush was still on his cheeks, she still didn't seem to notice her hands were in his until he tugged them out of hers.

"Josh Thompson, he was the guy who got me really into music! He was amazing! One of the greatest guitarist I've ever heard play, he was my mentor," She gloated.

"So he was never famous right?" Alexander asked making sure.

The grin fell from Linny's lips as he said this and he began to feel guilty, "No," was her reply before she turned from him and began to talk to Dakota and Adam who were talking about something about back home.

Alexander frowned.

"Ok, everybody you can shut up now!" Heather shouted at them getting them to shut up, "Ok here are your teams, I didn't feel like changing the names so you have the same names as from TDI, so team one Ashlee, Stevie, Linny, Brittany, Waverly, Tonia, Tan, Shane, Wren, Alexander, Stach, Miles you are the Screaming Gophers, and Team 2 Vikki, Andrea, Piper, Charlotte, Bambina, Dakota, Mariah, Riliegh, Mitchell, Jake, Adam, Wyatt you are the Killer Bass." She clapped her hands together and pointed off into the area of the cabins and sauntered off with a shake of her hips.

**Ok well a lot of people sent in people with blonde hair blue eyes ok then. Well this is probably the longest chapter I have ever typed in my entire life! UGH but oh well its done and waa laa! But look I would like it you guys sent in more challenge ideas because I don't think I have enough and it would be grand if you sent more in, thank yeah but reviews would be loved, so uh thanks and I'm updating as fast as I can type… which isn't fast…**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	4. Chapter 4: Metal Bracelets

Yay an update :D tehe

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own Total Drama, I do own Stevie, Wren and Shane though so no one go taken 'em

Rating: T for a reason people eesh, there will be cussing and if you aren't comfortable with the F word then I suggest you don't read and skip to the end, plus its only used once in this chappie so really it shouldn't be a prob.

Warning: Strong Language, and NO FLAMES

Chapter 2: Metal Bracelets

Killer Bass Girls

"Well, this cabins not the worse I've ever stayed in," Piper commented as she strode into the room and threw her crimson bag on a random bunk bed, the first one on the right, next to a large clouded window.

"Cha right," Vikki's face twisted into one of utter disgust as she tried to not touch anything dirty, which is hard when she had to walk on the rotting wooden floor just to get to the bunk she wanted.

She had decided on the last bunk on the left while the others girls started to fan out and pick which ever bed they could that didn't seem to have bugs in it. Mariah got the bunk right above Pipers, while Linny share one with Charlotte. Vikki had grabbed hold of Andy and asked her to share her bunk with her, Andy didn't want to be rude so she agreed even though she still wasn't comfortable around the girl, but they were teammates so they would have to try and get along. Bambina looked around the room and found that there was just one bunk left and one other girl.

"So Dakota would you like wanna share one of these double beds with me?" Dakota turned to see a smiling Bambina.

"Um-" She wasn't able to finish when Bambina had already grabbed her stuff and thrown them on the bottom bunk while she scampered up to the top and threw her feet over the side with a broad grin on her face.

When she saw the uncertain look on Dakota's the smile slipped from her lips, "Do you want the top, I mean we could so switch if you wanted it," She suggested making Dakota smile at her and shake her head before moving toward the bottom bunk and sat on it.

Bambina swung her feet back and forth and smiled at her team, she had a feeling this was going to be a great summer to make friends and maybe more, she didn't know.

"So what do you Jilleroo's think of the team?" Mariah asked looking at the confused looks on everyone's face.

"What did you call us?" Charlotte asked unsure of the answer.

Mariah looked at all the girls and couldn't help but giggle, "You blokes ain't got a clue to a Jilleroo?" She asked trying to contain her laugh.

"Like hell, were not Australian well except Piper but she doesn't have the damn accent," Vikki snapped harshly.

Mariah just narrowed her eyes at the blonde before explaining, "Jilleroo mean's girl what do you think it meant?" She asked.

Vikki just rolled her eyes and lay further back in her bed ignoring the Aussie while Mariah frowned at Vikki's behavior.

"its ok, she's kind of a bitch," Charlotte whispered to Mariah who only nodded.

"That girl is a dill," She stated firmly making Charlotte smile and nod her head even though she had no clue what that meant in any sort of terms.

**Screaming Gophers Boys**

"Dude this is going to be so much fun!" Wren exclaimed as he sat on his bunk which sat below Stach's who at the current moment was looking through his bags.

"Yeah bundles," Stach replied rolling his blue grey eyes at the statement made by Wren which earned him a couple of snickers.

Shane rolled his reddish eyes as he lay back with his hands behind his head, "I'm just looking forward to kicking ass and hooking up with the hottest chick I can, if not maybe all," He smirked looking at the guys who gaped at his statement, "What? You can't tell me you don't have your eye on a girl here," He said tartly.

"Well I think Linny's pretty cool," Alexander stated getting him a few odd looks.

"She's cute," Shane added in making Alexander glare at him.

"Well, Pipers cool but she's on the other team and she's nothing like Bridgette except her love for the water," Tan stated from his bunk as he stared at a picture of the blonde.

"that your girlfriend?" Miles asked not at all curious.

Tan scoffed, "I wish, she's the one from the TDI series."

Stach peered from the top of his bed to look at the envirmentolist, "She's a little to old for you right, I mean she was 16 on the show 10 years ago and she's 26 now and your what? 17?"

"18," Tan snapped back

"Still a large gap in age," Stach grumbled before looking back at his luggage abandoning the conversation.

"You know Shane you shouldn't treat girls like their items you know," Wren scolded.

Shane just rolled his eyes and flipped his dark hair from his face, "Don't go all sentimental on me, I'm sure you got your eye on someone. The girl I got my sights on at the moment will be the luckiest girl in the world as soon as I turn on the charm," he nodded his head with a huge smirk on his face, "Then I'll probably move on after I finally get her to fall for me, sounds easy enough."

Wren made a disgusted face at the sound of that, "Man that's just wrong,"

"What's wrong?" Came a higher voice than any of the guys could even try at sounding like.

"Stevie?" Wren asked with a small smile.

Stevie turned to look at him and her entire face lit up, "Hey dude what's up!" She exclaimed.

"You know this is the boys side of the cabin not the girls right?" Stach asked raising a dark eye brow at the girl who only waved him off.

"Um, yeah I do but I can't stand another moment of girl talk. I think I might just puke if I do," She let out an exasperated sigh and dramatically fell on the bed next to Wren's acting as if the mere thought of girl talk would kill her.

As she fell she bumped into Alexander who had been messing around with his guitar, he looked over at her and smiled a small smile just to be kind, "Sorry," She mumbled under her breath, as she sat up on his bed and slowly began to stand.

Shane watched her hoping she would look up at him and he could shoot her his signature smile and wink, but instead she just leaned against Wren's bed post and started talking about anything she could with the guys joining in every so often. Shane scowled once again at her lack of noticing him, it really bugged him how a girl could be so, so normal around him, it was just bizarre. Sure they always acted like that after he finally got what he wanted and dropped them but she was acting as if he had already done so, but he was never one to stray from a challenge.

"So what do you guys think our first challenge will be?" He spoke up finally grabbing Stevie's attention but maybe for a millisecond before she was staring back at Wren who had suggested what he thought but they would soon find out because the amplifier crackled before bursting to life with the sound of Heather's voice.

"All campers to the campfire within the hour to receive your first challenge!" Then microphone shut off and the camp was soon followed by silence.

…

"Alright campers, today's challenge should be fun I guess. Well unless your stuck with someone you can't stand then no it should just feel like a waste of time," She grumbled angrily.

"So what is it?" Mitchell asked shooting Heather an apologetic smile which she scowled at angrily.

"If you shut up then I'll tell you," She snapped.

"Someone needs to take a chill pill," Mitchell snickered.

Heather narrowed her silver eyes at the boy before continuing, "Your first challenge you will be hand cuffed to another member of your team," She held up a pair of silver handcuffs that shined in the bright afternoon sun.

"Will we get to pick who we want to pair up with?" Vikki asked scanning the group of guys that were the other half of her team.

Heather smirked at the young girl before nodding her head yes, "But you will be trudging through the woods to find the six respective flags that are designated for your team,"

"Um Heather, I don't understand," Lindsay raised her hand in the air and spoke softly.

Heather rubbed her temples before shooting her a menacing look, "Well why don't you go buy a dictionary and find out," She snapped.

Lindsay's face lit up, "OOO shopping YAY!" She cheered jumping up and down.

Heather just turned from the blonde bombshell and toward everyone else leaving Lindsay in her own fantasy shopping trip, "The first pair of each team to return with a flag will get immunity and are safe from elimination for this week, plus the losing team will be sent to the campfire ceremony where you will vote off a camper and such," She said airily studying her acrylic nails without much thought.

When silence insude her little speech she looked back up to see everyone still patiently waiting for her to say something else, "Get going morons," She snapped ushering them to grab a partner and handcuff themselves and go find the flags.

It soon was a scurry to find someone you wanted to pair up with.

"Hey Adam!" Dakota called out to the boy who was just standing there looking curiously through the crowd of people.

Adam's dark brown eyes flicked up and locked with her charcoal ones, a slow lazy smile made its way to his face, "Partners?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said tapping her chin making him frown.

"Don't kid," He said grabbing hold of her wrist and snapping something on it making her gasp as she looked down to see the shining metal of the handcuffs before smiling at him warmly.

"Fine, I guess I'll be your partner," She said pouting.

"Like you had a choice," He mumbled before giving her a quick hug and laughing as she quickly joined in with him.

"Hey Jake you wanna be partners?" Mitchell asked holding up a pair of cuffs looking at his teammate.

Jake looked up and just shrugged his shoulders which signaled he was all for it, Mitchell clasped the metal bracelet around his wrist.

"I feel gay," Mitchell stated looking down at their conjoined wrists.

Jake just rolled his eyes, "Well you're the one who wanted to be partners," He snapped.

"Hey Andy, we are like so partners!" Vikki exclaimed and before Andy could respond Vikki had the handcuff snapped around her wrist.

"Um I was planning on being partners with Piper," Andy said looking down at their wrist and tugging at the cool metal around her wrist.

Vikki shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, Piper will get over it. I mean friends got to stick together right!" She chirped happily.

Andy just grimaced and nodded along with her before turning around and mouthed the word sorry to Piper who looked disappointed, but she quickly paired up with Mariah.

Wyatt stood off to the side, a very noticeable frown touched his lips as he was not looking forward to having to be hooked onto someone and by the way Riliegh and Charlotte were pairing up his only option was Bambina. His scowl worsened at the thought of the to bubbly girl being his partner, if he wasn't the way he was he would probably get along with her but he was thick headed and could be set off easily so being her pair was probably the least smartest thing in the world.

"This is going to be so much fun," Speak of the devil.

Wyatt just grunted in response to Bambina who was staring at him kindly, he strained not to look at her which was much harder than what he had thought.

"It looks like were partners!" She said holding up the pair of handcuffs and smiled warmly at him.

He finally allowed himself to look at her and he just rolled his dark blue eyes at her, "Really Einstein, I would have never guessed we would have been partners since everyone else on the team was already paired up," Bambina's face flushed a light shade of pink before locking one side of the handcuffs on her wrist then reached out for his hand.

He stiffened at her touch but said nothing just let her hold his hand as she placed the metal around his wrist and smiled at him when she was done.

He looked down at her noticing she was still holding his hand, "You can let go now," He said gruffly making her drop his hand admeaditly, and a scarlet tint stained her cheeks as she quickly looked away, but his hand brushed against her's every so often surprising himself and her. He just made sure not to look down at the petite teenager.

"Hey sweetie, do you wanna be my partner?" Tonia asked crouching down to eye level with Ashlee who was looking around but she finally stared blankly at Tonia.

Tonia held up the pair of handcuffs and smiled giggling softly making Ashlee roll her eyes at the ditzy blonde, that's when an idea popped into her head. Ashlee quickly nodded her head yes and Tonia's face broke out into a large grin as she clasped the handcuffs around both their wrists.

"This will be so much fun won't it!" Tonia exclaimed enveloping the smaller girl in a hug which Ashlee tried to squirm out of.

"Yeah, fun," Ashlee bit off sarcastically.

Stevie looked out amongst her teammates before her eyes settled on Wren, she began to shove people out of her way to get to him but before she could even call out his name someone had grabbed her wrist. Stevie narrowed her eyes before whipping around, she really wanted to be partners with Wren, he was the only guy she thought was cool enough to hang with so who the hell grabbed her wrist. When she turned she got her answer, she came face to face with Shane who was smirking at her not loosening his grip on her wrist in the least.

"Yes?" She asked him irritated.

His smirk only grew, this would be a piece of cake to have her as his partner, "I thought that me and you could-" She didn't give him time to finish his sentence.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble bro but I was planning on partnering up with Wren so if you would," She made a motion with her free hand to have him let her go.

Shane's grip loosened just slightly before he saw Wren hook himself to Waverly who seemed to shine brighter than all the stars combined, "Really because I think Wren would rather be cuffed to another," The smirk back on his face and his grip once again tight.

Stevie looked over to see Wren hooked to Waverly and she felt as her face crumbled in on itself into a deep frown. Shane couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for making her feel like that but he just reassured himself to get over it, she would completely forget about Wren after they partner up.

"So what do you say?" he asked showing that he already had himself cuffed and was waiting on her answer.

Stevie flicked her crystalline eyes to look up at his dark red once and nodded reluctantly to have him place the open cuff on her wrist. His fingers slightly brushed against her wrist and she couldn't help the heat his fingers left where he had touched her, she quickly shook it off saying it meant nothing before she turned away from him and went on to stare of in the distance. Shane just studied her profile. She was plain, nothing really exotic about her but he some how found it hard to look away from her at the same time.

**Confessional: **

-**Stevie: **Where does he get off? *Takes black headbands off and starts to twirl it around her finger absentmindly* What a prick. OH and then Waverly, gah! I was so going to partner up with Wren, he is like the coolest guy on this island. Much better than Mr. Hotshot I got as a partner, *Muttering* prick.

**-Shane**: *Hands behind head grinning* Piece oh cake, I'm pulling an Alejandro my friends, suck the girls in, make 'em fall then get them eliminated. But sadly Stevie, is numero uno, the girl can't see a good thing in front of her, someone as plain as her should be fawning all over me. God she's different.

"So um, Linny do you wanna, uh be my partner?" Alexander asked nervously, he still wasn't sure if she was mad at him about earlier but by the way she looked at him he guessed she wasn't.

But as she grabbed the handcuffs he saw the way she made sure not to touch him or even get closer to him unlike before when she had held his hands, even though it was an accident. She gave him a wry grin before she seemed to drift off into deep thought. Alexander sighed as he watched her, she seemed… distracted with something that seemed to keep her from getting close to him but he just pushed that thought to the back of mind and just smiled at her.

Stach looked at the last remaining members of his team without a partner, Brittany, Tan and Miles. He sure as hell wasn't going to partner up with Miles, the guy was an absolute dick in every way possible. He wasn't sure who he was going to pick between Brittany and Tan knowing that if he picked one the other was sent to their doom with Miles, he chuckled at the thought. He quickly grabbed a pair of cuffs, he had to pick one of the two before they chose each other and got him stuck with Miles. That's when he saw Brittany cuff herself to Tan, his face fell this could not be good.

He turned to see Miles making his way toward Stach with a disgusted look on his face, "So it looks like we'll be partners," Stach said uneasily as he clasped the metal around his wrist and stuck the other one out to Miles who just crossed his arms and glared.

**Confessional:**

**Stach: **Shit.

"What are you just going to stare at it and look like an idiot or put the thing on your wrist and not be difficult," Stach snapped.

"I don't take orders from those of lesser status," Miles stated as if it was obvious.

"Just put the damn thing on, do you want to be sent home?"

"If it could get me away from you people," Miles snapped.

"then hopefully we can arrange that if we lose," Stach ground out before they both got into a heated stare down.

Heather looked up to see that everyone had a partner and with another wave of her hand she turned to Lindsay, "Do the honors will you?" She asked.

"Honors?" Lindsay asked slightly confused on what was going on, " Aren't one of use like suppose to tell them to go?" She asked.

Heather just rolled her eyes ignoring her moronic question, "I'll do it then," Heather stood up straight and fixed her hair over her shoulders and cleared her throat.

When no one seemed to hear her, she reached down and grabbed a shining metal red and white object, she placed the thing to her lips and pressed a button hollering, "GO!" Everyone turned to look at her she only shrugged and sat back down to finish doing her nails and wait on everyone to get back..

Everyone nodded and headed off on their own into scattering throughout the campus and woods.

"Miles seriously put the thing on so we can go!" Stach hollered as he followed his 'partner' around trying to get the silver bracelet on Miles wrist so they could start.

Miles just looked over his shoulder at Stach who looked desperate for him to put on the hand cuffs, "Just follow and we're fine you twit,"

"But the challenge we're suppose to have ourselves cuffed to another for it to be more of a challenge," Stach stated the fact as plain as the day shone bright.

Miles just snorted, "Like I would cuff myself to someone like you," he said sneering really pissing Stach off.

"Now what is that suppose to mean!" He bellowed as his face started to turn a light pink from how angry was starting to get.

"I don't chain myself to the poor, hideously dressed, chubby, that just won't do," Miles shook his head before sticking his nose in the air.

Stach narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, he wasn't one to get angered easily but Miles was warring on his last nerve, "I am far from poor, we are higher middle class, there nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, and how am I fat? I may have a little pudge but from watching season past episodes and if they have Chef Hatchet cooking I'll be skinnier than a rail post!" He hollered.

Miles turned his face to stare daggers at Stach before taking off and striding toward the cabins head held like he was royalty, "Where are you going?" Stach hollered.

"Where do you think?" When Stach didn't respond Miles shouted, "I'm looking for the G.D. flag you coming or what?" His voice was nonchalant as he didn't slow his stride making Stach run to catch up with him, the metal bracelet glinting off his wrist.

…

"So um, you ever been to jail?" Mitchell asked not knowing if he was really wanting to know the answer to the question.

Jake seemed to think about Mitchell's question but decided not to answer him, "And I should tell you why?" He asked his voice was dull and bored and he trudged on aimlessly looking for the maroon flags that signalized the Killer Bass.

"Just curious dude. Wanna get to know my fellow teammate better," He said smiling brightly making Jake roll his eyes.

"Your annoying," Jake retorted at least trying to get Mitchell to leave him alone, but like Mitchell would let that happen.

Mitchell was soon off on a tangent of some odd notion just to get under the delinquents skin, and by the way Jake's face was slowly turning red from annoyance and trying to keep his temper in check he was doing pretty well. Just as Jake was about to loose it, did he spy something hanging off of a tree branch.

"Mitchell…" Jake tried to grab the teens attention but it was considerably pointless, "Mitchell!" Jake half yelled finally making Mitchell look at him with a goofy grin and wide eyes that held a mix emotion, one of pure bliss and the other of slight fright, "we found a flag… well technically I found it." he grumbled the last part before pulling Mitchell behind before he began to scamper up the tree to retrieve flag.

Mitchell frowned at the climbing part, not really something he was good at, well unless he was getting ready to pour a bucket of melted sour cheese on someone… plus that only happened once. He ended up falling out of the tree and getting detention because he landed right in front of the principle. Not a good day for him. So really him and trees didn't mix. Slowly he climbed up and he placed some of his weight on a small branch as he heard Jake make a swipe and ended up grabbing the flag.

They both let out a whoop of victory but as Mitchell jumped up and down the branch beneath him snapped both boys went tumbling down but before they could hit the ground did the change of the handcuffs snag on a branch suspending the boys in the air.

"Smooth move!" Jake growled angrily at Mitchell who seemed to find this predicament kind of funny.

"OH come on you don't find this as funny as I do?" Mitchell asked cackling with laughter.

Narrowing his eyes Jake spoke flatly, "Yeah its hilarious when we loose the game for our team," that shut Mitchell up.

…

"So where do you want to start?" Wren asked Waverly who had been smiling at him for the past ten minutes which made him keep on smiling.

She seemed to think about what he had asked her very carefully, "How about we try around the cabins?" She suggested waiting patiently for his answer.

He took his time considering what she had said finally he said, "That's sounds like a great idea, you lead the way," He said gesturing for her to go, he couldn't help but love how she took off toward the cabins with him tailing behind her laughing as she did so, she felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his laugh reverberating around them.

…

"So uh, where are we suppose to start?" Adam asked scratching the top of his head confused looking around the camp not sure of what to do.

Dakota quickly redirected her eyes as Adam looked over at her, he found himself caught up in how skinny she looked but didn't put voice to it. He knew why just wasn't going to say anything, it might result in a slap… again.

Dakota flicked her dark eyes back to meet Adam's who smiled warmly at her making her feel bubbly like his smiles always do, "How about we try around the um- the uh thingy," she said waving her free hand around trying to come up with the name but you know how it is when things on the tip of your tongue are.

Adam just smiled as she struggled to get the word out so he suggested, "The mess hall?" he watched as her face dawned with reconization and smiled widely at him.

"Thank god you have this weird power to read this mess I call my mind," She huffed grinning like the Cheshire Cat as they took off top speed toward the mess hall.

…

"So do you like see anything?" Bambina asked for the 9th time within a 5 minute time span.

Wyatt looked at the bubbly teen irritantly, his golden blonde eyebrows knit together with how much he was scowling. Bambina's smile faltered only slightly when all she got was silence in return, he hadn't said one word to her this entire time and she was slightly disappointed by the lack of. She bluntly stared at his strong profile, he had kind of a dangerous aura.

"What?" Wyatt finally snapped looking sharply at a now blushing Bambina, "What's so damn important that you can't look away from?" His voice strong and powerful deep and husky as he stared directly at her and her him.

Bambina had no clue what to say to that, her eyes quickly darted to the side before she let out an elated yelp. Wyatt raised an eyebrow that disappeared behind a mess of curly blonde hair as Bambina began to jump up and down her long thick brown hair flying around her face, he fought against the thought of her being like a little puppy.

"Calm down Bambi," Wyatt said gritting his teeth against a smile.

Bambina looked bright eyed at him sparkling with excitement, "I found a flag!" She hollered taking off toward a large bush, Wyatt's eyes shot wide as she jerked his arm forward and he was stumbling after her.

Bambina giggled jumping up and down as she reached out and grabbed a maroon flag with a large fish on it in white pain. Wyatt was pleasantly surprised but what surprised him more was when he felt two arms wrap around him in an awkward sort of hug since they were cuffed together.

"Um bambi?" Wyatt asked looking down at Bambina who was wrapped tightly against his broad chest with a giant-antic smile on her face as she stared up at him her large eyes shimmered a light blue that made his heart clench. He quickly pushed her off of him and started walking toward camp will she watched being dragged in confusion as to what happened.

They were first to arrive back, after them it was Dakota and Adam who were laughing and shoving each other until they fell on the ground, Dakota on Adam. Both blushing hard as they tried to shake off the awkwardness.

"There so cute," Bambina whispered to Wyatt who only grunted and said.

"Love is useless."

Dakota and Adam were now beaming for being the second back for their team, next was Waverly and Wren, after then Piper and Charlotte.

"Hey guys," They greeted, "Looks like you get the immunity," Piper commented handing over the flag to Heather.

After them several more groups showed up and went to their respective sides. The screaming Gophers: 3 groups; Waverly, Wren, Brittany, Tan, Alexander, and Linny. The Killer Bass: 3 groups; Wyatt, Bambina, Piper, Charlotte, Dakota, Adam, Vikki, and Riliegh.

**Confessional:**

**Bambina- **OMG we so got first! That's good right? Wyatt is so cool, I mean the nickname he gave me is super CUTE! Bambi, I like so loved that movie, I cried so hard when the baby deer's mommy died I felt so bad for her… it was a her right?

**Wyatt- **I think I could go my entire life without talking to another human being after being stuck with Bambina *Groans and slaps hand on head angrily*

**Vikki- **You would not believe were our damn flag was! It was in the Fricking toilet in the communal, and don't even get me started on how we found it.

**Alexander- **The entire time Linny did not say one word to me, ok maybe I got an Uh huh like every five minutes but that was it! Gah I'm so confused!

**Linny- **Not once did he apologize about saying what he did about Josh! Who cares if he wasn't famous, *blows strand of hair from face* I'm not.

Shane kept stealing glances over at Stevie who was looking intently ahead trying avoid looking at Shane who didn't get why.

"So-"

"No talking," She snapped at him with out even glancing his way.

Shane narrowed his dark red eyes at her not getting it at all, was she gay? It was a possibility but when he looked at her he didn't think that she was. He thought to the way she was staring at Wren earlier that day, and shook his head completely sure that she was straight.

"Where the hell is the damn flag," Stevie muttered angrily pulling at her tank underneath her cut off harshly.

Shane chuckled making her finally turn and stare at him, eyebrows raised, "What is so damn funny?"

He grinned his charming smile, "You babe,"

Stevie rolled her bright eyes and just started walking yanking him along with her. They went on for about another couple of minutes Shane trying to create conversation and her shooting him down every time.

"I'm really going to kill you," Stevie whipped her head around to look at Shane narrowing her bright eyes.

"What did you say?" She snapped angrily.

"Me?"

"No the tree, yes you," She bit off sarcastically.

"I've been quiet like you wanted," He flashed another grin in a last ditch effort and he watched uncertainty flash in her eyes.

Biting her lip she nodded before looking around and caught sight of probably one of the funniest things she would ever see. Mitchell and Jake both hung a good 15 ft in the air on a thin branch that as barely holding both their weights. A maroon flag was clenched in the fist of Jake, both boys were bickering back and forth. Jake looked as though he was about to murder the class clown with his own fist.

**Confessional:**

**Stevie- **How in the hell do you get stuck in a tree! That takes some skill! *Wipes a tear from eye*

"How's it going?" Shane hollered up making Stevie smile.

Jake's head snapped back to look at them relief flooding his features, "Can you guys get us down?" He asked.

Shane chuckled lowly making Stevie belt out a high pitched wail that warmed Shane slightly, "And tell us why we would do that?" She asked smirking mischievously.

Mitchell smiled crookedly, "Cause you love us."

Shane watched Stevie out of the corner of his eye, "What if I do?" she asked teasingly.

Shane felt a prick of something stir but ignored the feeling, "Then you'll get us down," Mitchell smiled fondly down at her making her roll her eyes.

"Don't love yeah that much, actually now that I think about. This would be the first time we've spoken so nah I'm good," She waved off her hand before she was turning to walk away but stumbled backwards without the movement of her partner.

She stumbled a little into Shane's hard frame she fought the blush that dared rise to her cheeks as she turned an irritant scowl his way. He smiled as he brought a hand around her waist to 'steady' her which made her stiff and instantly pull out of his grasp and glare. No guy touched her unless she gave consent, prick.

"Don't tell me all high and mighty Shane is going to help the other team?" She tried to cross her arms but the handcuffs wouldn't allow her to do so.

Shane smirked shaking his head, his dark red brown hair falling more in front of his abnormal eyes, "Hells nah, those morons got themselves up there, they get themselves down," Stevie glanced up and saw the pissed off looks on both bass boys faces.

"When I get down from here I'm so kicking your ass Jacobs!" Jake bellowed nostrils flared.

"You wish Renolds," Stevie rolled her eyes at his cocky nature, "Look at the base of the tree Steves," She cringed at the nickname but did as she was told and saw a dark green cloth laying face down in a dark patch of with an elated yelp she swiped the material turning it over and seeing their insignia with a white outlining of a screaming gopher.

She gave Shane a quickly highfive which he was reluctant to return, Jake smirked as he watched Shane scowl at the lack of hug Stevie would give him. Jake already had a plan on taking down the arrogant ass and Stevie would help him do so if she would consent to it or not but he would have to wait for the merger for it to really take the effect he would want.

"Why are you smiling?" Mitchell's annoying voice broke through Jake's mindless mind babble.

"Shut it," Jake snapped looking down at the ground seeing that Shane and Stevie had already gone.

Jake huffed before a small snapping sound could be heard, his eyes got wide along with Mitchells knowing exactly what was going to happen, and just then the branch snapped and both boys fell like rag dolls to the gound.

**Confessional:**

**Jake- **I'm so killing Shane after I get back from the infirmary.

**Mitchell- **Jake scares me.

Back at camp everyone had arrived except two couples, Stach and Miles and Jake and Mitchell.

…

"Can't you walk faster?" Miles snapped over his shoulder as he strode back to camp with Stach trailing angrily behind him.

Stach's clothes were in tatters while Miles looked as though he had just come from a day spa.

"Don't you think you could be a little sympathetic being as I was the one who got the flag from the bear?" Stach huffed shuddering at the horrifying memory of almost coming face to snout with a very furry death.

Miles just chuckled waving the deep mossy green flag with a smile of triumph as the memory replayed once again in his head.

"Now will you cuff yourself to me?" Stach whined for the 80th time as he rubbed his bleeding shoulder.

Miles rolled his eyes but didn't respond only picked up his pace as they finally arrived in the camp, their entire team swarming them with congrats and words of relief. Loud groans and shouts of protest could be heard from the opposing team, and when Jake and Mitchell came limping into camp with a torn flag did they get an ear full.

"What the hell!"

"We lost because of you!"

"Your so going home tonight!"

"Ugh what idiots!"

"Losers" that one was actually Shane trying to piss Jake off further but Jake kept his cool and just shot him a cold hard look.

Heather and Lindsay strode into camp, Lindsay looking clueless as ever and Heather an all knowing superior look in her silver eyes. Everyone quieted down and waited for Heather to announce the Screaming Gophers as the winners but what came out of her mouth defiantly pissed a lot of campers off.

"A big hand to our winners, The Killer Bass," Heather smirked as she waited for the powder keg of teens to erupt and they did just that.

"What do you mean the killer bass won!" Alexander hollered trying to keep his cool which was hard.

Linny snuck a glance at her no longer partner, "We won fair and square, we got back before them!" Brittany hollered angrily clenching her fists waiting to charge Heather and rip her a new one but Lindsay's sweet naïve voice halted her.

"But like Stan and Mike weren't changed together with those tacky bracelets." The hostess seemed genuinely confused. Nothing new.

"And that's why you lost," Heather finalized congratulating the Killer Bass one last time and sending them off before turning toward the Screaming Gophers and said, "I'll see you twelve tonight," and with that both her and Lindsay disappeared into the foliage of trees.

…

**Boys Screaming Gophers:**

"You fucked up," Shane said nonchalantly on his top bunk staring directly at Stach who had been in a panic since they got back.

Stach's blue grey eyes snapped up and locked with Shane's, "Its not my fault my partners a hard ass who doesn't cooperate," his voice harsh but pleading shocking Shane before he smirked seeing that they were the only two in the cabin.

"So you want him voted off and not you?" Shane said smoothly making Stach wonder what he was up to.

"What do you want?"

Shane shook his head dismissively, "Nothing right now, but if I convince everyone to get rid of Miles you owe me one."

Stach gulped a large amount of air before nodding his head yes, "So?"

"Done." Was all Shane said before jumping down from his bunk and walking out of the cabin and leaving Stach to wonder what the pretty boy had up his sleeve.

…

Heather stood before the nervous teens who had been chatting with one another until she showed up and everything just went dead silent. Heather loved this feeling of power over them, she now understood why Chris was such a cocky asshole that she still loathed to this day.

"Ok so I hope you've watched this show before, cause if not then I envy you for you have a life. Now if you don't get a marshmallow you will walk that piece o' shit dock of shame and take the boat of losers never to return, ok you might but eh who knows." She shrugged making everyone quench their anger, "SO with out further ado," And before anyone could react Heather was firing off names.

"Alexander, Linny," Alexander gave Linny a wide smile that she tried to return and try to at least look not so pissed but it seemed more of a grimace, "Ashlee," Stevie looked over at the young girl who had been sending heated glares her way ever since she got back to the group, for a 9 year old Ashlee was pretty intimidating, "Waverly, Wren," Stevie's eyes narrowed as she watched Wren hug Waverly making the sun shining girl beam even brighter, Shane felt another prick of what he felt in the forest but ignored it again, "Tan, Brittany, Tonia," All three walked up and popped a marshmallow into their mouths with satisfied moans, "Shane, Stevie," Shane grinned at Stevie who just ignored him and walked over to stand by Wren who was grinning ten fold at her and gave her a hug saying he was glad that she was safe, Shane watched Waverly narrow her eyes but kept her smile perfectly in place.

Everyone turned to see who was left and none were shocked to see Stach and Miles left. Stach was fidgeting and Miles seemed to not care, "Now which one of you is going home?" Heather sneered as Stach's fidgeting got worse. Heather waited for what seemed like an eternity before grabbing one last marshmallow and chucking it as hard as she could at Stach which he caught it complete by surprise, "Your safe now get your ass up and join 'em." She snapped.

Stach did just that by sprinting toward his team with a relieve look in his bright eyes. Shane watched the boy which got him fidgeting again, "Get walking," Heather snapped as Miles who stood and before moving toward the dock said.

"I have more money than what you could count to. A million dollars is only a small sum as to what we own, you all should feel privileged to have gotten to be seen with me on national T.V." With those final words did Miles take toward the dock but not before complaining about how filthy it was.

Heather turned toward the camera with an unhealthily bright smile on her face, "From twelve to eleven. Tune in next time to check out who will be leaving us next time on. Total… Drama…." _Click._

**Yay! I finally updated, please no flames if your character didn't get a huge part in this and I know I gave two of my characters a big part and I'M SORRY! Eesh. But reviews are loved and sorry to Felix-Albright I'm like super duper sorry if you don't like that Miles has been voted off. So review and once again NO FLAMES if you flame me I promise your character will be the next to go so NO FLAMES! :D thank you.**


End file.
